The Wheezer Chronicle
by Laura Grey
Summary: So.. There have been stories on here for numerous types of pairings.. And I thought, what about Carl? There’s a certain someone he’s had his eye on for quite a while. Then I thought, what if he got a chance at what he wanted at 17? Rated m for chapter 2/3
1. Chapter 1: where things begin

So.. There have been stories on here for Jimmy and Cindy, Sheen and Libby.. And I thought, what about Carl? There's a certain someone he's had his spectacled eye on for quite a while. So then I thought, what if he got a chance at what he wanted — to a certain extent — at 17?

It was just like any other day for Carl as he was walking home from school with Jimmy.

"So.." Carl began, "how's everything? Everything okay at home? I know everything's okay at school so.."

"Everything's good at home, and everywhere else.. But there's this stupid time machine theory! Leonard from the science club says that it can't be done, but I'll show him who can build a portable Time Booth!" said Jimmy.

Then he just ran off to his lab. Probably to gawk at Cindy's yearbook signature in private, Carl thought. He went inside his best friend's house to wait for him in the kitchen. There he found Mrs. Neutron baking pies like always. Carl smiled. He had always had a monster crush on Judy — uh, Mrs. Neutron… Judy — for what seemed like ages. Now that he was full into his teen years, he realized that he didn't only just have a crush on her, he was in love.

"Hi Mrs. Neutron… Wow that smells great, as usual.." he exaggerated sniffing the air, and she laughed. That boy had always been _very_ complimentary to her. It was nice knowing that she was appreciated by someone. And he had grown up to be such a handsome young man… oh, so handsome… a bit taller than her, freckles all cleared up, all the baby fat turned into lean muscular…

"Where is Mr. Neutron?" Carl said, snapping her back to reality.

"He's away on a business trip all this month. I'm sending him my pies because he doesn't like the ones from the hotel he's at… So how are you?" she said, biting her lip at the thought of him pouncing on her. Part of her mind scolded her for even thinking such things. The other part was hoping for a small escape from being the proper housewife.

"Oh is he now? That's too bad." He said as he sauntered over to the domestic, yet wild, cougar. It was occurring to him that this may be his only chance to have the one woman he desired in the whole world.

He was getting so close to her.

It was getting unbearable to be so close to her and not doing anything. He set his glasses down on the counter next to her hand, still getting nearer and nearer to her.

She felt his heat — and something else… lust maybe? — rolling off him in waves; he blushed a bright red. That wilder part of her mind was hoping he'd do what she thought he was going to do..

He was about to seize the moment when Jimmy came in the back door.

"Hey mom! I need some aluminum plating for the time-hurl mechanism… What are you doing? Hey Carl, I thought you went home already..?"

A much shaken Mrs. Neutron tried to steady herself against the counter, only for her hand to find the still-350-degree pie filling. "AAAH!! JESUS! OW!"

"God mom! Are you okay?? That's a nasty burn… I think I have something for that. I'll go get it."

"NO!" exclaimed Carl. "Umm… I mean I have something with me now. Here's the burn ointment."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Thanks for helping me out man," Jimmy said. "Say Carl, why did you have that in the first place?" a little puzzled at his friend's almost boy-scout preparedness. Though he could have guessed..

"Well, my mom makes me carry it around as a 'just-in-case' kind of thing." Said the spectacle-sporting friend.

He knew it. It was either that or one of those "I don't have a problem!" excuses.

"Alright mom, it's great that you're okay and all, but I have to be getting back to the Time-Jump 2000. Awesome name or what? Ha! Bye mom! See you later Carl." And before anyone had time to say anything else, he was long gone.

For a while, there was silence…

Mrs. Neutron was sitting at the table, staring at her bandages. Well, she thought, it was nice to dream. Just not to act…that would make her feel so guilty, cheating on her husband with someone so young — Jimmy's friend even! — it just felt wrong. It made her feel that much more miserable that they didn't even do anything. She would just have to get over these feelings. Somehow, that didn't seem possible.

"Well, I should probably be getting home…" said Carl, lilting his voice like this statement was a question.

This snapped her out of her reproachful musings. "Hm? Oh, yes, you do that. Have a nice day young man." She smiled. To her surprise, his face fell in disappointment.

"Goodbye…_Judy_." That last part he whispered under his breath as he shuffled out of the door. One day… he thought with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2: where things heat up

_**Chapter 2: Where Things Heat Up**_

_ONE MONTH LATER…_

Judy couldn't believe she had lasted so long against such a formidable temptation. Mostly, she thanked the distractions that would come along and snap her back to reality; the reality that _he_ was young enough to be her son. That he was her son's best friend. She felt two arms wrap around her wais, suddenly.

"C-" she stopped herself immediately before she said the name that would give her away.

"Hey, Sugar-Booger…" said a familiar male voice. She turned around to find that it was her husband, Hugh. He had finally come back. She gave him the biggest hug she had ever given in their marriage.

"Whoa! Easy there with that knife in your hand!" Hugh said. "Were you making pot pie? My favorite! I'll tell Jim-Jam… he must be in that labby-thing he has there… see ya!"

_Knife?_ Judy thought. _How had he known about the pot pie? Oh…_ The ingredients were all lined up… except for the chicken. Judy went after he husband to ask for chicken money. Then suddenly, he was right in front of her, leaning with his dead weight. She felt something warm spreading over her right arm, to her waist. What was it? She shoved Hugh off of her to see what the warmth was.

Carl decided to try once more at what had become his mission in life: to touch the lips of Mrs. Neutron. He walked up to the front door and knocked three times.

"This may be the day," he whispered. It was the very phrase he had uttered to himself every day he came over. Only this time, he actually believed it. He reached for the knob and found that the door was open.

"Oh J-" he stopped when he saw this small spectacle; Judy, knife in-hand, and a bleeding Mr. Neutron on the floor.

"It's not what it looks like," Judy started to say. Carl raised his hand, signaling for her to be quiet. A few moments later, he said to get Mr. Neutron's feet.

They took him through the back door and lay him in the yard.

"Where's your shovel?" Carl asked.

88888888888

"I can never thank you enough for this…" Judy said.

They were both inside the kitchen with Carl leaning against the oven with his hands behind his head (looking _quite_ statuesque, she notices), and Judy preparing the pot pie with leftover pork. She had to keep up the charade for when Jimmy came in expecting dinner. She figured that if there was always food, the boy would suspect nothing.

"Always a pleasure, love," Carl said, closing his eyes.

She put the pie in the oven, lowering the temperature.

"Say, _you are _covered in blood…" Carl told her. "Don't you think _that_ would look suspicious?" he pointed out in a half-growl, half-croon voice.

Judy looked down at herself, seeing, for the first time, the dried blood on her arm and the half-dried blood on her dress. She clicked her tongue and headed for her room. Once there, she made quick work of her dress and looked in her closet for another one.

While browsing, she heard her door close… and footsteps headed in her direction. She pretended to not hear them and continued to look. Then there was a sound like the rustling of clothes and the soft thud as they hit the floor. Seconds later, an arm wrapped around her waist.

"You know," Carl began. "Your slip has blood on it, too… as do your underwear…" He slid his hand down her waist and started to pull her slip and panties off. He felt her take in a ragged breath and then left to lock the door. When he returned, there she was. _ON. THE. BED!!!_ Lying on her side and drawing circles in the comforter.

He walked over to the edge and knelt by it. He bit his lip, trying to ease the blush at his cheeks. _I started it,_ he thought. _I should finish it, after all this time._ He reached over to her back to undo her bra but found it was already undone. He pulled it off and gazed at her.


	3. Chapter 3: SMUT spells Love

_**Chapter 3: S-M-U-T Spells Love**_

"I figured a way I can thank you for this," Judy said quietly.

Carl's eyes went wide as she leaned over and kissed him. He cursed his boxers for becoming a sudden prison. She twined her fingers in his hair like he'd always dreamed she would.

"Why don't you come up here and join me?" she asked

Slowly, he got up from his position and sat on the bed, unsure of what to do. He stroked her from her thigh to her waist and back again. She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she sat up and pushed him back on the bed. She ran her hands down his chest, over his abs, and gently pulled his boxers down to his knees.

When she saw Carl's partially-erected member, she almost lost her mind. Judy smiled and licked her lips then placed a small kiss on his head. She then proceeded to run her tongue down that part of him. He gasped and his hips buckled once. She, seeing that he was enjoying himself, took him in completely. This made him go from partially to fully erect in no time flat.

He grunted when she started bobbing her head. Every few moments, before he was about to reach his peak, she would stop and kiss a circle around his most intimate part, and lick a ring around his head; something Hugh liked very much and, she decided, Carl would too.

"I-I'm… I'm g-gonna… ahn!" she got up from where she was, straddled him and kept him steady, then guided him into her.

Carl lost all thought for a few seconds.

_Oh GOD!_ At that very instant, instinct took over and he threw her down on the bed, pounding into her wildly. Once he regained control, he remembered just _who_ he was fucking, and he slowed down. He began to rub her bud slowly and gently then picked up speed, rubbing in time with his thrusts. He bent down near her chest and whispered, "I love you Judy…"

She was so lost in her own pleasure that she couldn't distinguish his words. He plunged into her once more, deeper than before, and came. Feeling his seed fill her, she came as well,

He blacked out, seeing llamas.

88888888888

"So what was it you said the night before I came?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, love," Carl replied, smiling.

"Uh-huh. Sure you didn't."

"Fine, I said I love you, Judy." He kissed the top of her head.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well I don't love you but I sure am grateful."

Carl smiled. "Eh, it's a start."

"Can we do this again?"

He thought about it for a while.

"Well?"

"All you need to do is call me."

_**THE END!!!**_


End file.
